


Fitting In

by AnakinBiwalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn-centric, Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Poe Dameron/Finn, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short & sweet fic about Finn going to Poe for comfort when things become a bit overwhelming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting In

Finn, if asked, wouldn't be able to explain what led to him knocking on Poe's door when he should have been sleeping. It was an impulse, one that struck him as he stared at the ceiling, contemplating just how he fit in the universe and the resistance. 

He felt himself regretting it as he waited for Poe to answer door. 

Just when he felt it was better to go back to his room, the door creaked open, Poe's face coming into view. The man's hair was even fluffier than usual, curling in odd places. He had been sleeping, clearly. And Finn had bothered him.

"Finn? Buddy, what's going on?"

Finn, suddenly, felt very alone. "I can come back-"

"Hey, no," Poe said, opening the door wider for him. "Just didn't expect you. You want to come inside?" Poe had a loose white tank top on and a pair of blue boxers, but the man didn't seem to mind. Finn, used to living with several other people at a time, didn't care either. 

Poe, sluggish with sleep, took a seat at his desk, while Finn sat on his bed. 

He spun the chair to face Finn, expression friendly and curious. 

"So..." Poe started, swinging the chair back and forth slightly. 

Finn realized that was his cue to explain just what he was doing here. "I couldn't sleep."

Poe nodded, as if that was a suitable answer.

"It's louder here," Finn said, feeling embarrassed. "Before, lights off...meant lights off. You couldn't breathe different without anyone noticing. There was an a system to things and everything was one way all of the time and if it changed...well, it never changed."

"And now you've changed everything," Poe said, rolling the chair closer to him, till their knees touched. 

The touch was a comfort he didn't know he needed. 

"Yeah, yeah, I did. And it's not like I want to go back to them," Finn said, "They're the First Order, you know. I just don't know what I'm supposed to be doing here. How I fit in."

"Finn," Poe said, sighing. He took Finn's hand.

"Finn," he repeated, "You're the best man in the resistance. That's how you fit in. You mean something to people, to me."

"Yeah?" Finn asked, smiling despite himself. 

"Yeah." 

It was quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> so??? my first star wars fic!!!!!!!!


End file.
